Stories After Finn breaks up With Flame Princess Part 1 (font fixed)
by Johnathan Doe Scrine
Summary: After i watched episode "Earth and Water", i was really because Finn broke up with FP. So i decided to write a story a bout what happen next. It will have 7 part.


PART 1: THE MEETING.

Another normal day in the Land of Ooo. In the tree houses, Finn and Jake were playing BMO. Suddenly, Finn said:  
-Jake, I really miss Flame Princess.  
-But Finn, you said very bad things about her, things that you would only know, maybe... Jake said.  
-Uh, man! That's because of those premotion dreams i had. THOSE DREAMS WERE REALLY STUPID. JUST BECAUSE OF THEM, AND NOW THE ONE I LOVE BROKE UP WITH ME! Finn screamed aloud.  
-Dude! Those dreams were made by Cosmic Owl, one of the three Councilor. THose dreams are very special. Other Councilors are Prismo and Ultimate Wizard.  
-Who's Ultimate Wizard?  
-Like the most powerful Wizard in this dimension.  
As they were talking, somebody knocked the door. Finn opened the door. It was PB.  
-Hey, Finn.  
-Hey PB.  
-I'm here for the taxes.  
-Sure, just take the loot.  
Outside of the tree house, of the area, of the Land of Ooo, there was a thing like a meteor coming to the planet. When it landed, there was no crash. Instead of a rock, it was a dude.  
He's tall, brunette, white and pretty handsome with mystic eyes. He is a human. Then he suddenly disapeared without a sound, movement, nothing but silence. Using his magic power  
he teleported to the fire kingdom, he wanted to meet someone who is very special to him.  
-Who are you? The flame guard asked  
-I'm John Doe  
-You again. Havent seen you for like 4 years  
-Yeah, i was having a work with the pesky alien Scrine. Im here to meet Flame Princess.  
-She's Flame King now.  
-WHAT! What happened to her?  
-Go inside and ask her.  
-Ok  
John's face wasn't look very well at that time. He was nervous, scary and worried about her. As John walked in, he saw FP's father was inside the lantern. And beneath its was FP.  
-FP!  
-John!  
John ran to her and then hug her. Since he is a wizard so he had made a invisible flame shield around him.  
-What happened? Why you are the king? I have gone for too long am I?  
-Just 4 years. Many things can change within that time.  
-Just skip the "king" part. Do you have a a boyfriend yet?  
FP was silent for a few second. She felt poignacy in her eyes.  
-I had a boyfriend. But we broke up a few weeks ago...  
-WHAT? BROKE UP? WHO IS HE?  
-He is...F..i.n.n  
-FINN? THE ONE THAT I TRUSTED TO PROTECT THE LAND OF OOO WHEN I LEFT? WHY?  
-I really dont want to talk about this, John...  
-Fine. Then i will ask Finn.  
-No, John...  
-It's my responsibility, FP. I really gotta go.  
He immediately teleported to the tree house, where PB, Finn and Jake at. The first person he saw is PB.  
-Bubblegum? What are you doing here? John asked  
-John? You back! I've received the news that Scrine gave up to invade our planet.  
-Yeah, I succesfully convincing them.  
-Finn and Jake are my friends.  
-THEY ARE YOUR FRIENDS?  
-Who is he? Finn asked  
-He's a scientist and the Ultimate Wizard. PB answered.  
-You mean he's a Councilor?  
-Yes, I am. John answered. And also a human.  
-WOAH. U MEAN THAT THERE ARE OTHER HUMANS LIVING ON OOO?  
-Uh yeah, they are living in Human Kingdom, 50 miles from here. I forgot to tell PB when i left.  
-Why are you here anyway? PB asked  
-I'm here to asked Finn about FP.  
-You know FP? PB asked  
-Uh yeah. She's my adoptive sister. Didnt I tell you?  
PB, Jake, Finn is suprised. How could The Ultimate Wizard is Finn's ex-girlfriend's adoptive brother. Finn thinks he's in a big trouble.  
-No, you didnt tell me. PB asked.  
John sighed  
-Oh, my age. Living for 1020 years really make me have absent-minded.  
-Tell us about it.  
-Sure  
5 Years ago, I was walking and enjoying the beauty of nature and eating hamburgers, you know I'm crazy about them. Then i took out my checklist.I have explored all kingdoms in  
The Land of Ooo, except for the Fire Kingdom.I said to my self:"Ok, this is the last kingdom. After this, you will be the first human to esplore all kingdoms."I prepared  
everthing: invisible flame shield, backpack, fire-proofed hamburgers...I was excited without knowing that this trip will add another person to my "caring list".  
-Hey.  
-What's your purpose here? The Flame guard asked.  
-Im an adventurer.  
-Oh, come in.  
The kingdom was hot, full of lava and weird costumes. Other than that, this kingdom is very beautiful. Like almost everyone here is really good,"almost". Then i met the king.  
I heard that he is very evil with an evil daughter. Then i saw her. She is locked in a lantern. I thought:"This is an extremely beautiful and cute gir. How could she is evil".  
-Hey, WHy is she locked. I asked  
-Its a secret and who are you anyway? The king asked.  
-I'm John.  
-You're one of the Councilors.  
-Yes. And she doesnt look evil at all  
-Oh really? Then why dont you take her out for a trip then?  
-I'd love to.  
-Oh so you like her, dont you?  
-No. I just feel like its not fair for her.  
Then I took her out for a trip. She was very silent. She havent talked with me a single word. I guess she was shy.  
-Hey, Flame Princess, ar you angry when your father locked you up n that lantern?. Well, i mean, you're a kid, you need to sociallize, have fun, play with friends...But you  
dont have that kind of joy. I feel really sad when there's a child cant having fun.  
-I dont really know...I asked him many times but he didnt answer...  
-Dont worry Princess, i will help you to find out the truth some days.  
-Really?  
-Yeah. I promise.  
-Thank you John. That was very kind of you.  
-I dont understand. Your dad said you're very evil. But you dont look evil at all.  
-Im evil. I can show you.  
I really shouldn't said that. After finished the sentence, she immediately turned into a fire giants and burnt the whole nearby market. Fortunately, I was there to stop her.  
-See John, I'm really evil  
-Yeah...But I will try to train you  
-Thats almost impossible.  
-Dont worry, I will try my best.  
-Oh already dawn. Lets go back or my father will take me back.  
Then she and I teleported back to the kingdom.  
-Is she evil John? The king laughed  
-Yeah you was right.  
-Ha. TOld ya.  
When the princess slept, I decided to adopt the princess.  
-Hey Flame King.  
-What  
-I want to adopt your daughter as my sister.  
-Why  
-I feel sorry for her.  
-You can be her brother. But that wont change anything, Johnathan.  
-You will see. Now, can I take her back to my house?  
-No, Only an evil boyfriend can take her.  
-What? really? So now i have to come here whenever I want to visit her?  
-You cant take her with you, John, since she havent got a boyfriend yet.  
-Fine then.  
A few days later, I'm prepared to go the planet Scrine. But there's one thing to do.  
-Hey Princess.  
-Hey John  
-I'm gotta go to a far place to keep this planet safe. It will be a long trip.  
-I understand.  
-I glad you do  
-And remember 1 thing: "You will always be my extremely beautiful, cute, passionate and a little bit of evil sister".  
-Ok John, I will  
And thats how she's my adoptive sister.  
_And i still dont know why Finn break up with FP. John said  
After that, he immediately pointing his finger towwards Finn's brain. Making a gooey-air flow out of his ear and enter John's,  
-ARE YOU SUCKING MY SOUL? Finn scream.  
-No, i'm just duplicate your memory so that i can know what happened.  
A minute passed.  
-So thats what happened, dreams from my friend, but this time, his dream are slightly different from what i know.  
-Thats what happened... Finn sadly said.  
-It's already dark now.  
-I'd better get going.  
-Goodbye John. Jake, PB and Finn said  
-Bye you guys.  
After that, John flew away. He landed into empty area. He get a remote from his pocket then presssed the "rise" button. The ground shaken, like there was a an earthwake. A  
house rose from the ground. It is very big, modern.  
-Home sweet home  
He walked in the house and sat on his bench.  
-Welcome back John. A voice came out from no where  
-Hey AH (Auto House)  
-The mission was succesful sir  
-Yeah, and now i want a hamburger


End file.
